


Crush

by TiradaCheo



Series: Sanders Sides Fics in English [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crush, M/M, Singing, car crash - mention, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Virgil stole his roommate’s phone and found out that he has… a crush?!





	1. Virgil and Logan's perspective

Virgil was bored. So unbelievably bored. So he did the most logical thing he could do. He stole his roommate’s phone. Well, not exactly stole. He came to their room (they were there), stood next to their table and took the phone without question. Logan just looked at him and went back to work. He hope it was work, not some new strange obsession about something. Logan’s obsession were hard to deal with. If he found something interesting, he wanted to know everything about it. Just. Everything. It was no way to have a normal conversation in days while he was doing his “research”. For “Do you want coffee?” or “Do we have a milk?” Logan answers always led to random information about his “topic number 1”. Virgil knew that these information were interesting, really, but he started to hate the phrase: “Do you know that…”

But it looks like Logan was just working. What a relief.

Virgil came out of Logan’s room and sat at the kitchen table in the living room. They had too small kitchen for furniture beside necessary like fridge, sink or oven. After getting himself comfortable, he got to work. First, he had to unlock the phone. It was their unspoken game. Logan changed his password, PIN or code and left hints about it around their apartment. Every time Virgil was bored or had others troubles he could take Logan’s phone and play as detective. It was fun for both sides. This time Logan had a password. Unfortunately, Virgil immediately knew it, because his roommate’s favorite jam brand released a new taste recently. Jam was in every corner of the kitchen. An answer was obvious. He wrote “Crofters” and was welcomed with a photo of Pluto with text “Pluto is a planet! Viva la Pluto!”. So puzzle were solved what’s next?

He know that Logan’s phone also was boring. Of course not if you didn’t know about his obsessions and others things like interesting music choices (Classical music, rap, rap to classical music. He didn’t have many songs of the last, but just because they were a little uncommon. Also he has a folder with songs from probably all genre from Disney to hard metal, at least one of each genre.) or strange high quality of organization. So Virgil started to look into contacts. It was nearly impossible that Logan met someone new recently but maybe? Some minutes passed but suddenly… Here it is! A new contact! And description was… interesting at least. “Crush”. Did Logan has a crush on someone? And he didn’t mention it?! Okay, they were roommates but sort of friends also, he guess? Usually Logan would say something, but not this time, he had to hide it. Virgil checked if they were texting. Nothing. Not even one call! So… Why not to text the mysterious crush? Virgil considered it. Logan wouldn’t kill him for that and it will be fun to watch this nerd flustered. Yes. He’ll do it.

What to write? If he was Logan, what he would write to his crush? Hm… How would Logan flirt? That was a good question. It definitely won’t be normal flirting or some simple pick up lines. It’s not his style. In his style is using big complicated words and strange comparisons. Or random information. Virgil looked into folders to find inspiration. He found something named as “Love”. He opened it and saw enormous amount of documents, photos, videos, charts and voice files. Everything had a connection with love. One of documents was named: “Pick up lines”. More out of curiosity, he opened it. Ok. He didn’t expect this. Of course, he saw document full of pick up lines, but some of them had a small note: “Can be used”. Seriously?! Logan thought that he could use them? HE? Virgil could not imagine it. But… It could be funny. Now he should just find a proper line.

He scrolled through them.

“I’m not an astronomer, but I still promise to give you the sun, moon, and stars.” – No. Line was crossed with comment “But I AM astronomer”. And it could be too much for the beginning if you ask Virgil. Other one: “You seem to be traveling at the speed of light because time always seems to stop when I look at you.” or “You must be a red blood cell because you take the oxygen out of my lungs and bring it right to my heart.”

He wasn’t sure which line will be the best, but one of them drew his attention. Yes. It will worked.

He sent a text just in time because suddenly Logan came out from his room, calling:

“Virgil? I need my phone, where are you? I have to check something on my e-mail but I’ve already turned off my computer so if you… Oh, here you are.” – He entered to the living room. Virgil raised his head and smirked.

“Catch” – He threw a phone. Logan was surprised but he caught that (with difficulty).

“You knew password?” – Logan asked, looking at the screen.

“It wasn’t hard to guess.”

“I see. So I have to change it. I hope you had fun playing with my phone.”

“Yeah. I hope you didn’t mind that I texted your crush.”

Logan stopped in his tracks back to his room.

“What do you mean by ‘my crush’?”

“Stop pretending. I know you know what I mean. I saw your folders.”

“I am not pretending anything. I know meaning of the word “crush” but I do not know who you meant by using that term.”

“Really? Are you kidding me? You saved their number in label ‘Crush’. I don’t know who it is.”

“Wait. You texted ‘Crush’?” – Logan seemed a little panicked. - “What have you wrote?”

“I wrote only one of your pick up lines. Nothing much, really, only something to start.”

“Which one?!”

“Jezz, Logan, calm down, please. Look at your messages. It was something like: ‘Hey! You know, I think you must have a charge because I am finding myself feeling very attracted to you’. It’s not so bad.”

“IT IS! Listen, Virgil, do you remember last week?”

“Yes, of course, it was eventful week, a meeting, I got a job, you had a car crash…”

“Exactly! A man from the second car gave me his phone number and I gave him mine, because it was my fault and I asked him to text me about price of repair. And look again” – Logan put phone to his eyes. – “How I wrote a word ‘Crush’?”

“By ‘u’.”

“What?!” – Logan looked again at the screen with wide eyes. Then he muttered under his breath: “Stupid autocorrect”.

“So… It isn’t someone you’re interested in, I guess? Sorry…”

“O, I wouldn’t say that I am not interested in him. He…” – Logan stopped when he realized what he just said. He tried to dismiss it but Virgil already was smirking.

“You say so?”

“Please, forget it.”

“Never.”

Logan shook his head.

“Anyhow, you’ve already texted Patton. I think now I should explain ‘my’ behavior to him.” – He sighed looking at his phone. He started writing an apology.

“If you remember his name why you didn’t named his number like that?” – Virgil asked.

“Because I would remember his name but I wouldn’t remember who it is and how I met him. I am not forgetting names. However autocorrect…” – Just when he hit button to send a text, ring interrupted his saying so he stopped. And paled.

“What?” – Virgil asked.

“He answered for your message.”

“WHAT?!” – Virgil jumped from his place to stand next to his roommate. – “What did he write? Tell me!”

It took a moment for read a text. Next Logan locked a phone with blank expression.

“I didn’t saw an answer. He took it bad?” – Logan gave device to Virgil. A message said: “ _I didn’t know that but I would love to stick to you like glu-cose <3_” It left him speechless but he had a big grin. Logan was irritated.

“Stop smiling! Okay, he responded but maybe he likes pick up lines and he doesn’t take them seriously. Anyway I just wrote him that all was a big mistake! What should I do now?!”

“Wait?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.” – Virgil leaned on the wall with crossed arms. He tried. He fell because there was no wall behind him.

“Vigil! Be careful!” – Logan caught him just in time and pulled back on the feet. – “You can’t get hurt, you have to go to the job today.”

Vigil looked at the clock above them and cursed.

“Job! I have to go now! Good luck with your crush, Logan!” – He ran out the living room, caught a backpack from corridor and left a flat. Logan stayed alone in silence. The silence was broke by ring.

 **[You]** : _I’m sorry for that message. My roommate took my phone and texted you because he was convinced that you are my crush. Unfortunately, autocorrect in phone changed my description._

 **[Crush]** : _I didn’t know that but I would love to stick to you like glu-cose <3_  
**< New>[Crush]**: _Oh! I didn’t expect this…_

Logan winced.

 **[You]** : _I’m sorry again.  
_**[You]** : _Since we are talking, can you tell me if you went to mechanic with your car? I hope you did, it would be dangerous if you didn’t._

 **[Crush]** : _Um, yes! I went! It wasn’t a big damage, only a mirror._

 **[You]** : _So can you tell me about cost of repair? I promised that I will cover the costs._

 **[Crush]** : _Stop kidding, it’s nothing big!_

 **[You]** : _I insist. Eventually, maybe I can make it up to you in another way?_

The answer was almost immediately, but it didn’t make any sense.

 **[Crush]** : _hfmcdsvsd_

 **[You]** : ?

 **[Crush]** : _Sorry, my phone fell down. Perhaps we can have a dinner together? Tomorrow’s evening?_

Logan’s eyes widened. He hesitated few minutes but finally typed an answer.

 **[You]** : _If you want, I do not mind. I can look for a good restaurant in the city and book the table. What time?_

 **[Crush]** : _5 pm?_

 **[You]** : _Perfect. I’ll send you a name of the restaurant and an address. Should I pick you up or you want to go there by your car?_

 **[Crush]** : _I don’t want to be a trouble, I can go by myself._

 **[You]** : _You wouldn’t be. Just text me an address and I’ll pick you up._

 **[Crush]** : _Okey dokey!_

Logan sat down at the couch and sent Virgil a quick message.

 **[You]** : _I don’t know how but I guess that I have tomorrow a date._

 **[Virgil]** : _Cool. Does it mean you won’t change “crush” to “crash”?_

 **[You]** : _… Probably not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you found any mistakes! English is not my first language so I have some troubles to find them.  
> AND  
> I probably will write a second part of it from Patton’s perspective, because… This is how writing works. But I don’t know when I’ll finish, because I have exams at my university ^^”


	2. Roman and Patton's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Patton reacted to Logan's (Virgil's) message?

“ Patton! You should finally text to him! Just do it!” – Roman was standing in the middle of their apartment with his best friend’s phone in a hand. Patton curled at the couch at that statement.

“But…”

“No! You don’t have any excuses.” – Roman pointed to him with the blue smartphone. - Did you go to the mechanic?”

“Yes…”

“Did they repair your car?”

“Yes, but Roman, I…”

“Did you find a man from car crash attractive? Nevermind, you don’t have to respond, I can see that in your face.” - he added when Patton blushed bright red. – “It’s everything you need! SO. What is keeping you back?”

“I don’t know, Roman! I want to text but I don’t know what! He’s so cool and professional, I don’t want to embarrass myself or make him angry.” – Patton sighed.

“How you could make him angry by texting him? He asked you for that, an accident was his fault.”

“Maybe not exactly…” - Patton cleared his throat and looked away at the window. Roman didn’t have comment for that. He lowered his hands taking a deep breath.

“Listen, my dear friend. Now, I’ll sit next to you, I’ll hand you your phone and you’ll write to him. Anything, it could be simple, like ‘Hey, I’m Patton from car crash, do you remember me?’. OK? Please, just start talking with him, because I can't stand how you are tiring yourself by permanent romantic tension. It’s really unhealthy.” – Roman sat next to him and placed phone at his lap.

“You know…” - Patton hesitated taking his phone. – “I think you are right. I’m writing to him.”

“That’s a spirit! I’m so proud of you! Everything is going to go well.”

His friend laughed.

“I didn’t even write anything yet.”

“But you will do it!

“Right, right, okay, I just need to…” – Intro from Steven Universe interrupted Patton. He frowned and looked at the screen reading a new message. He blinked and read again. And again to be sure. After that, he suddenly screamed excitedly bouncing in a place. He started talking before Roman had a chance to ask about what is happening.

“O my god, Roman, he texted me, he texted me! He is SO CUTE! I can’t believe it! He TEXTED me! And just look what he wrote!”

Patton practically hit him in the face with a phone but Roman couldn’t care about it when he read a text.

**[Logan <3]**: _Greetings. You know, I’m pretty sure you must have a charge because I am finding myself feeling very attracted to you._

He opened his eyes wide in shock, but he composed himself really fast.

“What a wonderful message! Quickly! You should respond to him immediately!”

“How? What should I write? I can’t think of anything good!” – Patton stood up and started walking around. – “Oh!” – He stopped. – “Maybe ‘I don’t have a charge but you definitely charging my desires?’ No, it doesn’t even make sense.” – He continued walking.

“Do you want to stay in pick up lines about science or change it?” – Roman asked from the couch. – “You can write: ‘Guess what I’m wearing? The smile you gave me!’.”

“That’s a good one!” – Patton stopped for a moment. – “However, even it is correct I want to stay in his area.” – He again continued walking.

“What about: ‘I’m no organ donor but I’d be happy to give you my heart.’? – Roman suggested.

Patton stared at him.

“Eee, okay, maybe not, it’s a little creepy.”

Silence.

“I KNOW! ‘I didn’t know that but I would love to stick to you like glu-cose!’ Where is my phone?” – Patton looked around frantically. Roman smiled and stood up to give him device from couch cushion.

“Thank you!” – Patton started typing. Roman was observing him.

“Hey, calm down a little, you are shaking a lot.”

“I know! I’m making mistakes because of that, but I can’t help it, I’m too excited!” – He stopped writing to look at Roman. – “Do you think he will respond me in another pick up line? I have to think of something!”

“First you have to send him your response.”

“Oh, right!”

It took Patton a minute to calm down enough to finally write and send a text. When he was hitting send button he received another message. He deflated.

“Hey, dear, what’s wrong?” – Roman asked concerned.

“Look… It was a mistake.” – Patton gave him phone.

**[Logan <3]**: _I’m sorry for that message. My roommate took my phone and texted you because he was convinced that you are my crush. Unfortunately, autocorrect in phone changed my description._

**[You]** : _I didn’t know that but I would love to stick to you like glu-cose <3_

”I shouldn’t send anything, I messed up.”

Roman furrowed brows when Patton sat back on the couch with head in his hands. He had to think about something to comfort his friend. He read again a message. What’s the deal with autocorrect and how it is connect with having a crush? Anyway, it doesn’t matter now.

“Hey, my darling” – He knelt in front of Patton and tried to use Rarity’s accent from My Little Pony. – “Look at me.” – Patton did it. It’s progress. – “You didn’t mess up. You had a courage to flirt back to your hearth’s choice! This is amazing. Besides, you shouldn’t give up. He wrote that his roommate have thought you are his crush. It’s mean that he had reasons to think so. Maybe you still have a chance?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I think you HAVE! Why don’t you believe me? I can feel romance, this is my destiny after all!”

Patton smiled slightly. Good! He needed a little more.

“You should follow your dreams. You can’t give up now. You should imitate one of your favorite character.”

“Who do you think about?” – He’s curious! It is working!

“Oh, just…”- Roman started singing. -”~ _We’re still not giving up. I’m still not giving up! Da dada da da~_ ”

“Stop! It’s Steven!” – Patton was laughing. Roman could define it as success, but not a complete success. He need one more trick.

-“You see? Don’t give up on him. Text him again. Tell him, you didn’t expect that message, but you are not against it, you want more. Then you will say: _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around…_ ”

“No! How could you rickrolling me in serious talk!” – Patton was laughing with his full body, stopped hunching over and had smile in eyes. Task completed. – “I’ll tell him.”

“Awesome.”

They were sitting together on the couch. Patton sent next text and saw response.

“I guess this is the end of our conversation.” – he said.

~ _We. Are the Crystal Gems…~_

“Or not.” – Roman added. He was looking over Patton’s shoulder at phone reading his conversation. –“But it wasn’t only a mirror. You had to change your antenna and one of the wheels as well.”

“It doesn’t matter. Still nothing big.”

**[Logan <3]**: _So can you tell me about cost of repair? I promised that I will cover the costs._

“You should ask him out.”

“As if I could.” – Patton rolled his eyes. – “He is probably busy.”

“Ask him.”

“No!”

“Why? Do it or I will do it.”

“What?”

**[Logan <3]**: _I insist. Eventually, maybe I can make it up to you in another way?_

“This is the chance!”

“No!”

“Give me that!” – Roman caught a phone and immediately ripped it from Patton’s hands.

“Wait! Roman!” – He tried to stop him but Roman was stronger. – “What are you doing, give it back!”

“Ups. We sent some meaningless letters.” – Roman said when he looked at screen after a moment of wrestling with his friend.

“So give me my phone back!”

“Of course, I’ll give it back to you.” – Roman typed something quickly and hand him device. - “You’re welcome, your phone with one message to Logan. Now, we are waiting.”

Patton took smartphone and checked a message.

“This is long text! How fast you can type?!”

“I don’t know? I’ve never checked it. By the way, you are free tomorrow’s evening, right?”

“Yes, I have to go to the work in two days. Do you think he will agree?”

“My true amigo, if he can’t go tomorrow, he will most likely propose another date.”

“You are so sure about that.”

“I have to, I’m your support.”

They waited. Patton was fidgeting with his fingers looking at the phone and listening Roman who was trying absorb his friend’s attention by story.

The song didn’t even start properly and Patton was already checking messages. His face brightened with huge smile.

“He agreed! He wants to come with me! He is asking about time!”

“Say 2 pm! Or not, 8 pm! No, it’s too late. 5! 5 pm!”

“Okay!”

He typed response. Roman was observing his happiness, grinning. Finally Patton looked at him. He was smiling and blushing.

“Roman, I have a date tomorrow! He will come for me! Thank you!”

“It’s my pleasure.” – Roman said. – “If you don’t mind, I want to help you find an outfit for your date. What do you think? May I?”

“Of course you can! Come on!” – Patton grabbed Roman’s hand and they ran out from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me if you see a mistake!


End file.
